bleach the squad zero caption
by trystain.denard
Summary: Ichigo is now the captions of squad zero otherwise known as the royal guard and is now facing a threat that he thought was long dead.
1. allegiance

Bleach: the squad zero caption

Summary: ichigo is now the captions of squad zero otherwise known as the royal guard and is now facing a threat that he thought was long dead.

Disclaimer: bleach belongs to tubo kite and nothing in this is mine. This is the only time I'm going to say it because it hurts too much.

Please don't burn me to badly please this is my first fanfic ever.

Squad 0: caption: Ichigo kurosaki. Lieutenant:

Members: the espada

Squad 1 caption: Rukia kuchiki Lieutenant: Chojiro sasakibe

Squad 2 caption: Yoruichi Shihioin Lieutenant: Lisa Yadomaru

Squad 3 caption: Rose Lieutenant: Izuru Kiria

Squad 4 caption: Restu Unohana Lieutenant: Isane Kotetsu

Squad 5 caption: Shingi Hirako Lieutenant: Hyiori Sarugaki

Squad 6 caption: Bakuya Kuchiki Lieutenant: Hachigen Ushoda

Squad 7 caption: Sajin Komamura Lieutenant: Tetsuzaemon Iba

Squad 8 caption: Shunsui Kyoraku Lieutenant: Nano Ise

Squad 9 caption: Kensi Muguruma Lieutenant: Mashiro Kuna

Squad 10 caption: Toshiro Hitsugaya Lieutenant: Rangiku Matsumoto

Squad 11 caption: Kenpachi Zaraki Lieutenant: Yachiru Kusajishi

Squad 12 caption: Kisuke Uraharha Lieutenant: Shuhei Hisagi

Squad 13 caption: Renji Abarai Lieutenant: Kiyone Kotetsu


	2. so we begin

"Caption of squad 12 reporting". "Caption of squad 13 reporting". "Good, now that everyone's been accounted for let's get on with it", said squad zero caption Ichigo Kurosaki in a bored voice beginning the meeting that occurred every 1000 years with the caption of the royal guard and the rest of the 13 court guard squad captions and lieutenants to make major decisions for the soul society.

"Does anybody have anything they'd like to report before we get started"? "I've got something to say", said 5th squad caption Shingi Hirako. "Well then out with it", said Ichigo.

"Well, I sent 20 squad members to the 81st district of rungaki 2 month ago to deal with some bandits", he began. "The mission was only supposed to last a week but they never returned". "So I sent a team to track them down".

"That team never returned either "."I followed their spirit energy and there was nothing but a pool of blood". "There was no trace of who did it, but I did find traces of a garganta at the site".

"I see, Ichigo commented, do you have any suspects? Shinji shook his head, no not yet. What do you think Rukia; Ichigo asked addressing the head caption of the soul society. "I have no idea what to think", she replied.

The list of people who have a grudge against the soul society is endless". "It could have been any- hey look at the sky", shouted Yoruichi Shihōin, the caption of squad 2 prompting everyone to look up. A garganta was opening in the sky revealing thousands of menos grande inside and pouring out.

Stop them, Ichigo shouted, prompting everyone in the room to flash step to the action. Ichigo leapt and punched a menos in the mask breaking it, and then kicked one in the side knocking it to the ground.

After killing a menos and he saw another won with its mouth open about to fire a cero, so Ichigo raised his hand and absorbed it in his hand then firing another one using the technique, cero doble killing 10 more of the menos while noting that the battle was in their favor when he saw a soul reaper stabbed in the stomach. What the hell, he muttered. Who's using a Zanpakuto, he wondered.

The answer became apparent when his body fell revealing a person that put him in shock. What... what the hell... you're supposed to be dead, he exclaimed in surprise.

So that's chapter 2. I apologize for the cliffhanger considering I hate them myself but I have to make sure you keep reading! Review if you want more because if you don't I won't update. I also want to thank BurnShadow and icevomp for being my first ever followers.


	3. your supposed to be dead

"Well as you can see I am alive and well", said Sosuke Aizen former caption of squad 5. "But how can you still be living, I ran you through myself", Ichigo demanded. "Foolish ryoka boy", Aizen mocked, I faked my death once, and I could do it again".

"Once it became clear that I was going to lose I used Kyōka Suigetsu to escape". That's why you didn't notice me opening a Garganta". "Bastard, Ichigo shouted."After killing Soifon, Momo, Kurotsuchi and Nemu you don't, even have the decency to die!

"Oh, you mean these guys, Aizen said snapping his fingers opening a second Garganta reveling 4 more figures inside."No, Yoruichi gasped in shock." "It can't be Hiyori, the squad 5 Lieutenant said.

"Surprised" asked Soifon the former squad 2 Lieutenant, standing with Momo Hinamori, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Nemu Kurotsuchi. 'SOIFON", Yoruichi yelled, tears in her eyes. "What the hell are you doing"?

"Isn't it obvious", Soifon replied coolly. "I simply picked the winning side". "It's obvious the soul society is going to lose".

"That's not the point", Ichigo said. "The point is that you swore an oath when you became a soul reaper". "Well what do you think of the odds now ryoka boy", Aizen said addressing Ichigo.

"Well, your right the odds have turned so now I should turn them again, Ichigo remarked snapping his fingers causing the sky to literally rip open". "Miss us Azien", said Uryū Ishida standing with the 4th espada Ulquiorra Cifer. "So your alive" Aizen remarked. "Tell me, how did you do it"?

"Orihime Inoue of course", Ulquiorroa explained. "After the winter war was over she located all of the dead espada and brought us back to life using her powers". "Ichigo then gave us a choice: return to hueco mundo or become partof squad 0".

"Obviously, we chose to join squad 0. Really Aizen said, but why not choose to return hueco mundo"? "Because we wanted to have a purpose", said the 3rd espada, Tier Harribel said, appearing next to Ulquiorroa.

"When we were regular hollows we devoured souls". "We even continued to do so after we became aduchas we had to keep devouring souls for fear of regressing back into menos". "When you found us I must admit you gave us purpose, transforming us into arancars and giving us new lives, but even that purpose involved destruction".

"Then after Orihime Inoue brought us back to life, Ichigo gave us a purpose that involved not destruction but peace". "I see, Aizen remarked, but have you forgotten that your powers are far inferior to me". "Oh shut up Aizen", Ichigo said, we know that the numbers on the espadas also doubled as seals so that they couldn't challenge you or rebel".

"So if you think that's going to help you forget it because we figured out how to break them anytime we want to, just like the seals that we place on captions and lieutenants."So now that we've talked enough it's time to get on with it drawing the 2 swords hanging on his back (sealed, mind you) and flashed steeped cutting his head off". "Or would have if soifon blocked his sword".

"Huh, you've gotten stronger haven't you", Ichigo said, moving her blade away easily and cutting her arm off only to find an illusion created by Aizen. Ichigo then cut at Aizen only to find Kyōka Suigetsu blocking his blade, so Ichigo raise his other blade and brought it down only to find another illusion. Do you truly think you can defeat me ryoka boy, Aizen asked.

"Actually I do, you might have been hiding your true power during our last battle but I've gotten more powerful since then", he said stabbing a sword in ground and raising a finger toward him charging a cero and flash steeping so he could fire at point blank range. Aizen escaped the cero with a few minor cuts and scrapes but otherwise unharmed". "Did you really think you could defeat me with that weak attack, ryoka boy", he shouted mockingly before Ichigo flash steeped behind him using a bala and knocking him to the ground.

"The cero was just a distraction", Ichigo explained. "I knew you would doge it and get cocky, leaving you open to the bala". "You didn't suspect me of being able to use that technique, so it was far too easy to execute my plan".

"So let's attend to you three", Ichigo said prompting Harribel,

Ulquiorroa and Uryū to confront the 3 former members of the soul society. "Not so fast", Yoruichi said as she intercepted Urruy about to attack Soifoin". "She mine".

"So you think you can kill me", Yoruichi, Soifoin mocked. "Actually, I do Soifon, but there is something I approve about the new you, she said as she kicked her to the ground, you finally dropped the lady from my name", she said as she leapt into the forest below. "I'm disappointed in you ryoka boy", said Aizen, standing in a crater created by Ichigos bala with barley any damage other than a few shallow cuts and some tears in his robe".

"You're stronger than I thought, Ichigo remarked, but I don't need them to help me defeat you". "Brave words boy, aizen mocked, but we both know that that isn't true". "Are you sure Aizen, Ichigo asked raising his hand to his face and gathering spirit energy".

"After all I still haven't shown you **this",** he said the last distorted because of the hollow mask he put on (the unchanged one). **"So do you still think you can win", **he asked.** "Cause you never truly did fight me at full power".**

"Really, Aizen asked, I remember you taking you on with your hollow mask and bankai at the same time". "**True, Ichigo remarked, but I hadn't recognized my full potential back then". "Now, however I'm three times as strong". **

**"So now it's time for you to die', **Ichigo shouted going at Azien when a voice shouted, "bankai "!**"**Claw outkonjiki ashisogi jizo"! A giant baby appeared in front of Ichigo and would have run him through if he hadn't flashed steeped away and destroyed it with a cero.

"You know I didn't need your help Mayuri", Aizen remarked. "You didn't stand a chance anyway". "Sorry, my lord", Kurotsuchi said.

"But you may have a point". "If he's truly progressed this much, he might be too much for you". "You may be right, Mayuri, it may be time to reveal or secret weapon"**. **

**"Secret weapon, **ichigo interrupted**, what secret wepon"? **O just this", aizen said pulling a sword out of nowhere**. "It can't be", ichigo said in shock. **

To be continued...

All right, so the only reason i'm updating without reviews is because even i have to admit that the last chapter sucked so im putting this one up, but next time no updates without reviews.


	4. Chapter 3

"Yes," Aizen said softly, "it is". Inside the middle of the sword that Aizen had pulled from nowhere was the Hōgyoku.

,

**"But how", **Ichigo asked in shock. **"I saw Kisuke destroy it after the war myself."**

"Yes,"Aizen said, "you did see Kisuke destroy it. But that doesn't mean it really happened. It was all just a clever illusion created by Kyōka Suigetsu. You never had a chance to stop me. And now I know the full power of the Hōgyoku. I had two choices. Take the souls of Karakura town. Or take one filled with a enormous amount spirit energy. You, ichigo Kurosaki made kakura town the spirit energy rich place that it was.

**"That's a bald faced lie,"** Ichigo spat. **"Kiskue himself said different and he created it."**

"Yes he did," Aizen admitted, "but I've upgraded it since then. And now it's time for you to see its' true power." He snapped his fingers, prompting Momo to pick up a random soul reaper that was fighting menos and present him to Aizen**.**

**"Wait a minute,"**Ichigo said.** "What are you doing?"**

"This," Aizen said softly, stabbing the soul reaper through. There wasn't any blood, but he started to glow blue and shrivel up until there was nothing left but dust.

**"What did you do to him,"**Ichigo demanded; flash stepping to deliver a flurry of slashes with both swords. **"Answer me!"**

"You think you can stop me, ryoka boy?" Aizen asked while on the defensive. "Because if you do, you're a fool."

Ichigo slashed Aizen across the chest and watched him fall to the ground, bleeding heavily, and looked with satisfaction until he started to fade away, revealing another illusion.

"The Hōgyoku simply sucked out his soul."

**"What are you talking about?"**Ichigo demanded.

**"**You asked me what I did to him," Aizen explained.

**"But how is that possible?"**

**"**Well allow me to tell you the story."

(Flashback)

"Have you finally found out a way to solve our problem, Mayuri?" Aizen asked.

Kurotsuchi paled, which was virtually invisible on him, but managed to keep his voice stable as he shouted, "Nemu! Fetch the finished project and some tea for Lord Aizen."

Yes master. Nemu's reply was soft as usual when she went to get both items.

"Aha," Kurotsuchi said as he took the tea and a sword from Nemu and set the tea in front of Aizen. In the center of the sword was the Hōgyoku.

"I see the sword," Aizen remarked while sipping his tea. "But you haven't told me how it works."

Kurotsuchi grew even more nervous as he spoke, but he still managed to keep his voice steady. "This sword will act as a conduct for the Hōgyoku, so we have two options," Kurotsuchi explained. "One is that we absorb thousands of lesser souls to create the oken. Another option would be to absorb the soul of one person with lots of spirit energy such as...

(Flashback ends)

"...you Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizen finished. "And now it's time to accomplish my mission," he said, snapping his fingers again,causing Nemu to flash step toward him and throw a green pill that exploded and bound Ichigo with green ropes**.**

**"What… the hell are these?"**Ichigo snarled.

**"**Something to keep you bound while I take your soul." Aizen explained while lining up the sword straight at his heart. "Please don't struggle, it'll make it less painful," he said with mock sympathy while moving to stab Ichigo, only to find another sword blocking him.

"Not so fast!" Rukia said. "If you want him, you'll have to go through me!" She pushed Aizen away and swung her sword in a circle while shouting out,"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki!" and jumping after Aizen.

She launched a series of blows that put Aizen on the defensive before he flash stepped away and chanted,"Hado 1: Shō,"releasing a burst of energy that impaled Rukia through the stomach.

While falling she started to crack until she broke into several pieces of ice. The real Rukia however was in the air above Aizen coming in for a killing blow, which Aizen easily dodged with a flash step. Rukia cut Ichigo's bonds and asked, "Are you ready, Strawberry?"

**"Always ready, **"he replied and assumed what his Bankai position would be, except the hilts of both blades were on top of each other. He started to glow with blue spirit energy as he chanted, **"Now awaken, rise up, cleave the moon in two and pierce the heavens, Zangetsu!"**He was engulfed in spirit energy for about half a minute. When he came out of it his cloak was half white, half black. His swords where also the same way, one white, one black. **"All right Rukia lets do this!"** he shouted, jumping into the air and shouting, **"** Getsuga Tensho**,"**using the black sword to attack Aizen.

Aizen raised his sword and knocked it to the side though did take some effort and forced him to one knee. Rukia followed it up with a blow to his head which he blocked easily with his sword and forced her back.

"If that's the best you have you can forget about beating me," Aizen mocked. "Because while that attack was strong it didn't manage to kill me."

**"Fortunately,"**Ichigo remarked,** "I can do better."**He raised his white sword up and infused it with a dark gesuga l, then brought it down on Kyōka Suigetsu. The blade cracked under Ichigo's efforts until it broke in half**.**

**"**So you have indeed gotten stronger," Aizen remarked. "You may have won this fight, but you won't win the war," he said while snapping his fingers.

"You can't beat me Soifon, Yoruichi said calmly while dodging yet another attack from the former lieutenant. "Shut up!" Soifon shouted while bringing her hand to cover her sword. "Sting all enemies to death," she said, preparing to release her sword when she was covered with a negation. "Well Yoruichi," she said with a satisfied smirk on her face, "It looks like we'll have to finish this another time."

**"Damn you Aizen."**Ichigo snarled.

**"**I'm afraid that won't be possible," Aizen said. "To be damned suggests I would be going to hell. But instead I will kill you, the espada, and the soul king, rising to rule the soul society.

"That won't happen,"Harribel said. "You'll lose, and when you do we will finally be at peace."

"You can't beat lord Aizen,"Momo said confidently. "Even if you kill us all, we will still see you destroyed from beyond the grave!"

After they retreated into Hueco Mundo, Ichigo muttered, "What did she mean by that?

"Were there any casualties?" Ichigo asked the once again assembled captains and lieutenants.

"Only the two killed by Aizen," Rukia told him. "But the damage is very extensive. Rukongai districts 1-5 were totally" destroyed. But thanks to the kido corps we should be able to rebuild them in a few weeks.

"That's all well and good,"Shinji said, "but how are we going to stop Aizen this time? We were barely able to do it last time. Can you still use Mugestu?" he asked Ichigo.

Ichigo just cracked a smirk and said, "You should know that a magician never reveals his secrets."

"Yes, but you're not a magician,"Shinji countered.

"Would you please get back to the task at hand?" a deep baritone voice interrupted him.

"Shut your ass up, Byakuya, Ichigo snarled, speaking to Byakuya Kuchiki, the captain of squad 6.

"Anyway," Shinji said, "what are we going to do?"

"I don't see what we can do," said Renji Abari, captain of squad 13. "Other than keep our eyes open."

"Well there is one thing... "

"You must be crazy!" Rukia shouted after hearing Ichigo's proposal. "It's suicide!"

"Not really," said Kisuke Urahara, captain of squad 12. "It can be done."

"Then let's put it to a vote,"Ichigo suggested. "All in favor raise your hand."

8 of them raised their hands.

"All right then, it's decided."Ichigo announced. "The plan goes forward."

"You really think this is going to work?" Harribel asked Ichigo after the meeting while walking down the streets of the Sereitei.

"It's the only planI have,"Ichigo replied. "If this doesn't work we could- " "Sir!" A soul reaper who wore the mark of squad 3 came rushing at them. "Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen have been detected in Karakura town with a horde of hollows!"

So this is the next chapter. I would like to thank the doctor and the two guest reviewers for reviewing. Remember" to review if you want more.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long to update. - is scene change.

"Do you really think we can beat him?" Lieutenant of squad 3, Izuru Kiria asked his fellow soul reapers, captain Sajin Komamura of squad 7 and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of squad 10.

"Don't brood about it," Komamura suggested as they ran through the dangi. Kiria didn't take the suggestion though as he noticed that all of them had been close to the two renegade soul reapers and suspected this was one of the reasons they had been sent. All of a sudden 3 gargantas appeared and menos started climbing out.

"Move," Komamura barked, "It's a trap!"

They dodged out of the way as the ceros started falling.

"Retreat," Komamura ordered.

"You two go," Rangiku snapped, "I'll hold them off".

"What?" Kiria said, clearly shocked. "You won't last five minutes against all those hollows."

"Then it's five more minutes we'll have to escape." Komamura said."I don't like it either, but we have no choice".

"Fine," Kiria said, going from shocked to irritated and angry.

"Why didn't you bring her back!" Shouted captain of squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"I'm sorry sir," Kiria apologized. "She insisted on being left behind. I objected, but captain Komamura said that if we didn't we would all be dead."

The two soul reapers were in the squad 10 barracks telling Toshiro the news about Rangiku. A communications monitor not unlike the one they used in the world of the living suddenly sparked to life causing them all to jump in surprise. It showed a picture that all soul reapers despised yet feared at the same time.

"Aizen," Kiria spat with rage.

Aizen was in the throne room of Los Noches with Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tousen, Soifon, Mayuri Kurotsuki and Nemu Kurotsuki, and Momo Hinamori. Behind them with them in chains was Rangiku. She was dressed up in a suit like the one Orihime wore during her captivity.

"You bastard!" Toshiro shouted, rage and venom clear in his voice. "If you hurt her-"

"Whether that happens or not is completely up to you," Aizen interrupted. "I'm not going to waste your precious time so I'll get straight to the point. I want you to kill Rukia Kuchiki. If you refuse she dies. You will then report to me all the activities of Soul Society. If you refuse she dies. If you tell anyone of this communication she dies."

The screen abruptly shut off.

"Izuru," Toshiro said quietly, "Play it back."

Izuru silently obeyed him. After it finished he stared silently at the screen for what seemed like an eternity when Kiria's voice disturbed him saying, "so what do we do?" That sentence told Toshiro that Kiria was willing to follow his lead.

"What he said," Toshiro said with a sigh. "We start tonight."

Rukia was taking a walk outside the 1st squad barracks when she thought she heard something behind her. She grabbed the hilt of her sword and called out, "Who's there?" Silence answered her, so she relaxed and continued walking.

"Captain", a voice called out to her.

"Toshiro", she said. "I didn't see you there. What are you doing out this late?"

"I'm sorry," was his only reply as she sensed something behind her. She rolled to the side as a zanpaktou appeared in the space she had just vacated.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded before she saw Izuru walk out of the shadows. "I never thought that you would betray us," she said after she received no answer. "But if you insist on drawing your sword here I have no choice but to kill you. However, I will still give you the option to surrender."

"I'm sorry Rukia," Toshiro said, "but I can't do that."

"Then the time for talk is over!" she shot back while putting on what people called her Kuchiki mask, showing no emotion. "Now dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Her sword turned to its usual white with a ribbon the same color extending out of the hilt.

"Now, Izuru!" Toshiro shouted.

"Right." Izuru responded, jumping into the air and shouting "Raise your head, Wabiske!" he swung it at Rukia, but she dodged since she had enough sense not to block. Then toshiro shouted "Bankai, Daigin Hyourinmaru!" The ice wings and tail sprouted from his back and he prepared to join in the fight, but Rukia appeared behind him, catching Toshiro by surprise. She slashed him across the chest and kicked away, then bent down to check his pulse. Satisfied that he was only unconcious and not dead she concentrated her spirit energy and bound kiria in Bakudō 66 Rikujōkōrō.

"I'm sorry Toshiro," Rukia whispered, "sorry I have to turn you in."

(You might want a line break here, but you could go with out one)

The next morning he woke up in a cell. All he knew was the aching pain in his back. He felt around for his sword and didn't find it next to his bed where he usually put it, so he opened his eyes. When he saw the cell he started wondering why he was there until he heard a voice say "Good morning." He looked at the cell door and saw 4th squad 7th seat Hanatoro Yamada.

"Why are you here?" Toshiro asked.

"I have been asked by the head captain to dress your wounds and then escort you to the courtroom for your trial."

After Hanatoro healed him they collected Izuru and headed down to the courtroom, which was the former chambers of central 46. After the winter war it was declared that central 46 was to unstable so a new system was arranged. 3 panels of judges were formed. The 1st panel consisted of soul reapers 3rd seat and lower and dealt with the lowest class of criminals. Therefore it was the largest. The 2nd panel was made up of lieutenants and dealt with people who committed crimes against the 13 court guard squads, so they dealt out harsher punishments than the 1st panel. The 3rd and last panel was made up of the 13 captains and dealt whih war criminals. Considering the level of spirit energy it was obvious that Izuru and Toshiro were being taken to the 3rd panel. The doors opened and they stepped inside to see the captains seated at a desk 20 feet high. At the squad 10 bench sat Neliel tu Odershank dressed in her white Espada uniform with her zanpakto hanging from her side. Her voice, though soft, carried across the room clearly as she recited the charges.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kiria Izuru, you are being charged with treason against the 13 court guard squads and assault on a high ranking officer. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Toshiro called out. Kiria pleaded the same. But even though they said not guilty they knew what the verdict was gonna be.

"You'll never get away with this you bastards!" Rangiku shouted as Momo pushed her into a cell at sword point.

"Actually, I think we already have," Momo said with an evil grin as she walked away. When she returned to the throne room she heard Lord Aizen speaking.

"Soul Society will be crushed under my blade."

"But my lord," Soifon protested, "we are few and they are many. There's no way we can-" she was cut off by Momo's blade at her throat.

"You dare to question Lord Aizen?" Momo demanded, her voice deadly quiet. She released Soifon and walked to the other side of the room. "He has given us a power beyond our dreams," she said while reaching her hand up to her face. "If you're staring to have second thoughts then maybe its time for you to die." She pulled her hand down and a hollow mask appeared on her face.

"Lord Aizen, are you just going to let her do this?!" Soifon shouted. Aizen's only response was an amused smirk. "Fine then she muttered, drawing her sword and putting on a hollow mask shaped like the face of bee without the stinger.

"Now its time for you to pay for disrespecting Lord Aizen," Momo shouted while launching at Soifon. Soifon brought her sword up to block but couldn't maintain it for more than a few seconds before Momo pushed her away with a blast of energy and knocked her to the ground. She rolled out of the way as Momo brought Tobiume down on her.

'She's really going to kill me,' Soifon thought with a flash of fear. Her voice didn't betray her fear though, as she called out "Sting all enemies to death, Suzmibatchi!"

Her sword shortened down until it fit on her finger with the usual yellow with bee stripes.

"Its time for you to die," she yelled as she flash stepped, hoping to end the fight quickly. But before she was half way there she felt herself being yanked out and thrown to the ground.

"Imposible," she said. She was determined to be defiant toward death, even as her mind filled with fear and Momo's sword made contact with her throat, but didn't pierce the flesh.

"Now die," Momo said as she prepared to deal the finishing blow.

"Stop," Aizen's voice rang out clearly through the chamber.

"But Lord Aizen," Momo began to protest before Aizen cut her off.

"We still need her. After we win she will be properly punished. For now though she will remain alive.

"Yes Lord Aizen," Momo said while noticing that he had said remain alive. Her sword moved at blinding speed toward Soifon's left arm.

"Damn it!" Soifon exclaimed. She couldn't keep her hollow mask on because of the pain and it collapsed. "That's it!" She grabbed her sword, which she had sheathed and prepared to draw it when she heard Aizen say,

"Draw it and you will die."

Even though she was in rage she still felt fear. She let go of her sword and walked out of the room. "Gin, interigate Rangiku. Her information may prove valuable." (Is Soifon talking here, or Aizen? If Soifon, it's fine as is, but if it's Aizen you need to indicate the change.) Gin's only response was a bow as he left.

"You have been found guilty of treason against Soul Society and assault on a high ranking officer. You are to be sentenced to 50,000 years in the level three detention center and will not be subject to parole. Take them away."

After Rukia's statement 4 armed guards came and bound there wrists with seki seki cuffs.

"Wait!" Rukia cried. Toshiro turned around and met her gaze. "What did you mean earlier? When you said "I'm sorry"?"

When he didn't respond she just shrugged and left. Toshiro and Izuru were escorted to the prison and thrown into a cell.

So here's chapter 5. I would like to thank my betaer Shiro Inutoko for putting up with me since I don't have a spell check. Please remember to review.


End file.
